


恶之花盛开的那一晚

by frogfran



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfran/pseuds/frogfran
Summary: ABO杀生院祈荒（Omega）X艾米亚Alter（Alpha）自设，杀生院祈荒是这世界上最强大的Omega，她不会被Alpha标记，反而会标记被她吸引而来的任何生物，只要被她标记，就再也逃不出魔性菩萨的手掌心。已经被标记了个爽的艾米亚试图穿越到过去，杀死未分化的祈荒。没有小孩子相关的性描写，但是有两位成年人的性描写。





	恶之花盛开的那一晚

扑通一声闷响，有人暴力撞开了窗子滚进房间。他侵入的方式粗野而狂躁，却像猫一样悄无声息地着了地。

银色的月光从大敞的窗户外倾倒进屋子内，照得雪白的蚊帐也反射出某种朦胧的，神圣的光辉。柔软的大床上躺着一个瘦骨嶙峋的小身影，在这样一间公主待遇的豪华卧房中，她病弱的样子却如同关在牢房里的囚徒。

女孩被闯入的声音惊动，在被褥中挣扎了半晌，却仍然无力支撑自己坐起上身。她只得虚弱地睁大眼睛，往窗边月色汇聚成潭的方向望去。

薄纱窗帘被风吹拂，轻柔地飘在空中，半掩去入侵者的脸。她看见一身漆黑的访客一只脚跪在地板上，赤裸的上半身上流淌着熔岩一般的金色。他的眼睛死死捕捉住杀生院祈荒，眼眸中涂满了年幼女孩尚未能读懂的炽热感情。他一声不响地将手臂抬起来，女孩辨认出他手中握着一把造型奇特的枪，而枪口瞄准了她自己。　

发着高烧的脑子里感觉不到多少恐惧，祈荒继续直视暗杀者的双眼，没来由地觉得这男人像一只受重伤的猫。

　　

艾米亚端着枪刃对准病床上的女孩。他谨慎地站起身，维持好随时能扣下扳机的姿势，缓缓往床边靠近。

拨开蚊帐，看清女孩长相的瞬间，男人后颈的腺体仿佛条件反射一般传来滚烫的灼烧感，他浑身感到一阵电击似的刺痛，费了好大力气才咬着牙忍耐住痉挛的冲动，放在扳机上的手指纹丝不动。

年幼的杀生院祈荒睡在被褥里，海藻一样浓密的黑发披散在背后，她长年不见天日的肌肤显露出病弱颜色的苍白，却又因高烧透着殷红。那两片干燥的嘴唇起了皮，渴水似的微微张合——这动作令艾米亚太过熟悉，明明十二三岁的女孩气管中没有挤出一丝声音，但他依然能幻听到女人魔性的话语，如同天籁，又像地狱里魔鬼的窃窃私语，吐露出与她圣洁的面庞全然相反的淫靡之声。

腺体热得他快要发疯了。

Alpha感觉被标记的地方源源不断传来讯号，生怕他不知道眼前的女孩就是他朝思暮想的仇敌一般，一步步将他的理性推向崩溃的边缘。

杀了她，一了百了，在极恶之花成熟之前，在他们本就扭曲的关系变得彻底无可救药之前……

“闭嘴。”艾米亚用另一只手摁住太阳穴，对脑子里骚扰个不停的声音低声骂道。

祈荒这个年纪还未分化，只是个半大的孩子。她与日后全盛期的杀生院祈荒不同，身上还没有那股叫人即刻疯狂的梦魇一样的香味。只要被那世界上最可怖的Omega信息素抓住，无论是Alpha还是Beta，便再无人能逃得出她的手掌心，只得乖乖被标记，成为魔性菩萨身后摇首摆尾的狗。也许是在发烧的缘故，女孩身上的乳香前所未有的浓烈，即便不是分化后的生化武器，这也够艾米亚双腿发软的。他不得不庆幸此刻的杀生院祈荒还没有性成熟——不然他也不会选择这个时机下手，被标记的Alpha绝无可能对他的Omega有任何抵抗之力。

他竭力抑制住发抖的膝盖，手上端稳了冰冷的凶器，不让他的准心有丝毫偏离。

自他翻进房间后，女孩就没有发出一声响动。她自始至终安静地打量着这个不速之客，目光在他身上扫来扫去。也许是她从来都隔着一层帷幕与身边的“人类”接触，闯入她狭小地盘的这还是第一人，她略带新奇地观察了艾米亚很久。可她现在似乎也得出结论了，祈荒眼中的亮光褪去，重变成一潭死水。

“我本以为你是不同的。”她盯着天盖喃喃道，“我以为世界上除我以外，还有第二个人类。看来你不是，你也不会来救我。”

艾米亚在她眼中好像彻底失去了价值，沦为不值得引起注意的虫豸，她甚至懒得施舍给他手中那把不详的凶器一眼。

哼，正好，省得操心。暗杀者心中冷笑一声，放在扳机上的手指微微用力。他的枪瞄准的是尚未有任何罪孽的纯洁少女，身患不治之症，却没有受到任何医疗措施，仅仅卧病在床静候自己的死亡。为了惩戒另一个世界的她犯下的过错，防止未来的她成长为祸害于人的妖魔，艾米亚此刻，要将无辜的孩子击毙。对，就像他曾经变化为这具身躯时所做的那样，将站在神坛上慈悲地笑着的菩萨拖下地狱，为此，献祭成千上万无罪之人堆积而成的尸山血海。

脑子好痛，身体要裂开了似的。他应该早已不具备这种感官了才对，但艾米亚的神经中依然流淌着痛楚，躯体上的金色裂纹越发蔓延开来，吞噬掉更多完好的血肉。

就在他正要扣响扳机的一刹那，寂静的房间外突然传来脚步声。

艾米亚神色一凛，另一只手也举起枪，对准了门口的方向。他分神望了一眼病床上的女孩，她看起来面色如常，既不因为生命延长了几秒感到高兴，似乎也不因未知的造访者惊讶。

啪嗒啪嗒。脚步声不大，似乎是警惕被人听见。但说到底也不算无声无息，房外的人似乎全不在乎被祈荒听见。

怎么办？暗杀者的脑子里犹豫了一秒。是直接解决掉来打扰的人，还是暂时撤退？说实话，他一刻也不想在这个时代多留，每多待一分钟对他的身体来说都是无法解除的毒素。可如果肆无忌惮地杀死信徒，招来更多前来探查的人，他不确定自己的精神状态还能撑到把整个宗派一网打尽。

静观其变吧。他瞪了一眼安分的祈荒，默默地从他来的地方跳出去。艾米亚并未离开，他在窗外找了个可以借力的凸出砖块，将身体悬挂在半空中。

屋内传来吱呀一声房门推开的声响。

“祈荒大人，晚上好。”艾米亚听到男性信徒的声音，听上去并不年轻。在普通人早该入睡的深夜，中年男人前来拜访只身一人的女孩儿，他心里闪过一些不好的预感。杀生院祈荒还是沉默，艾米亚想象不出年幼的她现在会露出怎样的神情。

“您会拯救我的，对吧？指引您虔诚的信徒。”油腻的声音中夹杂了粗重的喘息，“嘘，就这样，别出声。”胃酸一口气涌上来，吊在窗外的暗杀者感到强烈的作呕的冲动。

屋子里静了一会儿。接着，艾米亚听见床帘厚重的布被掀开，成年人的体重压在孩童的床上，压得弹簧发出嘎吱的声音，紧跟着，他听到衣物被褪去的窸窸窣窣声。至此，杀生院祈荒都没有开口说一句话。

抑止力的使者感觉血液一口气冲到了脑子里，他单手一撑从现在的位置跃起，纵身翻过窗台，轻巧地落到屋子里的地板上。房间里的画面一如他所想得肮脏，女孩的睡衣被脱到一半，光洁的身子裸露在空气中，她甚至都没花力气去藏一下。

“你是……你是什么人！”信徒被突然出现的入侵者吓了个结实，跌跌撞撞地后退了一步，坐倒在地。艾米亚没有给他忏悔的闲工夫，毫不犹豫地给他来了三枪。第一发子弹击中男人的额头，剩下的两枪纯粹为了确保死亡。经过消音处理的枪没有传出那么惊天动地的声音，可子弹没入肉躯的闷响依然叫人听得恶心。信徒摇晃一下就往后倒去，重重地砸在地板上，血从他的脑后渗出来。

艾米亚面无表情地走到床边，踢了踢尸体，确保他不会再动弹。

哎……

一阵强烈的悔意席卷了他。他是来杀人的，把杀生院祈荒的才能扼杀在摇篮里，这才是他的使命。可每逢这个女人，他总不能称心如意，好像全世界都在和他作对似的，计划总被千奇百怪的事情打断。他不应该杀死这个信徒，让这次刺杀节外生枝。

但他同时也了解自己的脾气到相看生厌的地步，如果让艾米亚再来一次，倒回几分钟前，他还是会不假思索干掉那个娈童的变态。

忽然，一只手搭到他的手背上。

冰凉的触感吓得艾米亚像炸毛的猫一样，猛地甩开少女的手退开。祈荒枯瘦的手伸在空中，就在刚才触碰了他一下。

女孩目不转睛地盯着他看，瞳孔总算有了焦距，她像初遇他时一样仔细地打量起来，仿佛看一种从未见过的生物。“你有点不一样，但我说不上来。”她慢条斯理地说道，声音像银铃，眼睛依然没有离开艾米亚。

艾米亚感觉被摸到的地方如同生起了一团火。那火烧得很快，眨眼间就顺着血管往上爬去，所及之处迅速燃成一片火海。他后知后觉地反应过来，这是被给他标记的人抚摸以后才会有的生理反应。但他实在没想到，十二三岁的杀生院祈荒同样拥有对他的控制权。

“你能让我仔细瞧瞧吗？”女孩挣扎着从床上支起半个身子，靠在她的枕头上。她依然没去管自己的睡衣，任它凌乱地滑落下来，露出一大片没有发育的胸膛。随着她的靠近，独属于她的气味扑面而来，好比拿着铁棒给艾米亚猛地重击在后脑勺上。

“滚！”暗杀者暴怒地吼起来，一把抓起被子扔在女孩的脸上，把她整个人从上到下兜住。祈荒发出一声虚弱的呜咽，被他砸得后仰倒下去。艾米亚情况并不妙，他感觉自己的后颈已经要烧坏了。他在没有自己的Omega的情况下度过了不知道多少日子，早已紧绷得快要断掉。现在被所有者这么一刺激，艾米亚近乎绝望地发现：

他发情了。

Alpha的信息素味散发出来，飘荡在空气中。即便在他被杀生院标记之后，那浓郁的气味已经变得相当寡淡——这和他试图捣毁他的腺体有关，尽管并没有成功——可房间里还是被他的气味污染得一塌糊涂。他明白自己的状态现在糟透了，脑子浑噩不清，一阵醉意一般的眩晕袭上心头。想要被抚慰，渴望填满什么，他的身体正传达出忠实的欲求，但艾米亚真正的Omega并不在这里。他无主的信息素四处飘散，却找不到所有者的气味，无法融合到一起，因而更加混乱，熏得他自己都头晕目眩。没有分化的祈荒迷茫地蜷缩在被子里，她闻不到任何味道，只瞧见这个意图不明的入侵者突然着了魔一样，痛苦地弯下腰去。

“你给我等着！”艾米亚从牙缝中挤出这句话，摇摇晃晃地拎起躺在地上的尸体，他飞也似地翻出窗外，置身于寒冷的夜风中。

他会先处理掉这个变态的尸体，等自己稍微平静下来一些，然后迅速返回杀生院祈荒的卧室，不带任何犹豫地杀死她，然后立即离开这个该死的地方。艾米亚默默地盘算着，可屋外新鲜的空气并没能给他多大慰藉，他的脑子依然浆糊似的混混沌沌。

金色的岩浆仿佛变成了真的，在他的身体里四窜，烧得英灵五脏六腑都火辣辣得痛。他开始幻听杀生院祈荒的声音，她可恨的娇美的呻吟，和她从前说过的那些比诅咒更恶毒的情话。毒妇的倩影不时在他眼前闪现，时而在他身前，时而又从背后环住了他，柔软的身体像棉花糖贴着他，他至今仍记得那种触感。艾米亚快要疯了。

他梦游似的找了个地方埋了那变态。影拓出来的铁锹一下又一下砸在地上，把新鲜的土翻起来，他好像又回到自己杀了无数信徒的那一天，手上、指甲缝里都是鲜血，滑腻腻的握不住埋葬他们的工具。艾米亚感觉大颗大颗的眼泪从他的眼眶里落出来，但这是一厢情愿的错觉，他抹了一把脸，自己依然是无血无泪的屠杀者，只有金色的熔岩在手心里翻腾。

必须结束这一切。

他最后扔了一块石头在小土堆上，头重脚轻地站起身，脑子里像有上千个声音在对他说话。

杀死杀生院祈荒，他才会真正地解脱。哪怕她还是一个什么都不知道的孩子，哪怕她此时还是一个受害者。

他一步一顿地回到那月光照耀的窗前，机械地攀上楼去，凭着最后的毅力将自己翻进卧室中。祈荒还躺在被子里，一动不动地等他。

艾米亚颤巍巍地举起枪，眼睛花得像个万花筒。随后他扑通一声栽倒在地，在高热中彻底失去了意识。

　　

圣堂里回荡着叫人面红耳赤的交欢的声音。

女人双腿大敞，被摁倒在祭台上，她的身体随着粗暴的动作晃个不停，将桌上的神像和蜡烛全数扫到了地上。身为施暴者的男性如同不知休止的野兽一样伏在女人身上，野蛮地操干。开高叉的圣职者服装被他彻底撕裂开，露出女人美丽的胴体，她海藻一样的秀发四散在祭台上，看起来越发像献给神祭品。白皙的皮肤上满布着暧昧的红印，男人在这完美的画布上留下掐痕，淤青，以及清晰可见的牙印。

“呜……请高抬贵手，不要这么过分……”女人娇声喘息道，两片红唇艳丽得快要滴出水。她的双手被固定在头顶无法动弹，脚却不安分地环在野兽的腰上，将他固定在这方空间中越发无法脱身，行凶的凶器也因此嵌得更深，压入更深的甬道之中。温暖的肉壁往内挤压收缩，攻击性地吮吸没进体内的阴茎，好像恨不得把它吞吃进肚似的，紧紧包裹住涨大的柱壁，每一根青筋都不被放过。杀生院祈荒愉快地笑起来，悦耳的声音被撞得支离破碎，伴随着黏答答的水声，一起在空旷的大厅中荡漾反射，重重叠加在一块儿，更加不堪入耳。她感觉到男人在她强烈的攻势下不由得投枪缴械，手上的力道都小了不少，于是不紧不慢地挣脱开他的束缚。她张开双臂，纤细的手腕上仍带着红红的指印，轻车熟路地躲开他的挣扎，环绕到男人的后颈。祈荒轻轻按压了一下那块肿胀的腺体，男人便发出兽一样的呜咽，嘴上叫得凶恶，事实上更接近虚张声势的求饶。她感觉那叫人欢喜的物件更钉进去了几分，把她湿热的洞穴撑得大开。圣职者赞赏地搂紧他，将男人的脸摁进自己的绵软的胸脯里，用指尖在那块凸起的皮肤上打旋儿。

“住手……！你这荡妇，放开我！”明明是施暴者，艾米亚却绝望地喊叫道。他紧皱眉头，上面如同挂了一把铁锁，五官都因为极致的欢愉扭曲起来。尽管咬紧了牙关，仍有饱含快乐和痛苦的呻吟不时漏出嘴外。杀生院用信息素胁迫了他，就像过去无数次那样，让他的身体失去控制权，变成只懂得交媾的动物，并残忍地让他保留意识。他在女人的温柔乡中狂乱地搅动，贯穿，释放，天知道为什么这比野兽撕咬更暴烈的性交也能给杀生院带来快感。

“放……开我……”腺体被人画着圈抚摸的感觉让他险些交待出来，女人的动作仿佛情人间的爱抚，艾米亚感觉自己的身体无法控制地颤抖起来，在她的手指下起伏，被她弹奏乐器似的拨弄。他使出十二分的意志与自己顺从的身体抵抗，终于猛地咬破自己的舌尖。疼痛让英灵的神智清醒了一点点，他牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱响，企图从杀生院的身体里退出去。

“这可不好玩。”女人颦眉，露出一点娇俏的懊恼神色，好像面对耍小脾气的孩童。她释放出更多的信息素，霎时，空气中被浓郁的兰花香充斥。起初他还想憋气，可根本没用，那股幽香接触到艾米亚的瞬间，便迅速地钻进他的皮肤中渗透下去，顺着血液运送到他的全身，于是英灵感到一阵麻痹，眼中仅剩的清明摇曳了一下， 就渐渐熄灭了。这还不如说是毒素来得更有说服力，艾米亚混混沌沌地想道。“来吧，不要反抗自己的欲求。”杀生院轻柔的嗓音在耳畔响起，他下身的欲望在循循善诱下又有抬头的趋势。女人修长的手指从他的下颚滑下去，逗弄猫儿似的搔了两下，接着划过脖颈，刻意顺着大动脉游走，在锁骨上勾勒那两条的坚硬的线条。他感觉杀生院的另一只手在沿着他的脊椎划动，缓慢仿佛数着一节节骨头，从上到下顺滑地拉下来，痒得人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，末了又攀上背脊，在蝴蝶骨上轻盈地画圈。正当他的注意力要被后背的骚扰夺走时，前面作乱的手也不甘示弱地动起来。女人小巧的手拢住他的胸脯，揉搓了几把，把绷紧的肌肉按摩得软软和和，紧接着又挨个照顾他左右胸的乳头，让它们在微冷的空气中颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

杀生院凑上前，如亲吻神的脚背一样虔诚地吻了他，教堂琉璃窗五彩斑斓的光洒落下来，像星星掉进她的秀发里，银河流进她胸前沟壑中，衬得女人惊心动魄的美貌更加璀璨，那模样活像个圣人。趁他愣神之际，灵巧的舌头就撬开他的牙齿滑进来，那些方才快要咬碎的铜墙铁壁立刻失去了效用，它们大开城门任由特洛伊的木马推入，在城内掀风作浪。同时，杀生院的手在他的腹肌上过足了瘾，也不甘寂寞地继续往下探，越过茂密的草丛，挑逗地握住他翘得老高的生殖器。

艾米亚终于忍无可忍，他恶狠狠地打掉那只到处点火的手，不管女人装模作样呼痛的样子，用可以捏碎她骨头的力气扳住她的肩头，将杀生院整个人毫不留情地翻了一面压在祭台上。

女人轻飘飘地笑起来，他并不知道她在笑什么。那笑声像一只无情的靴子，将他本就落在地上的自尊踩得粉碎。艾米亚微微仰头便可以看到巨大的十字架，神在上方毫无慈悲地目睹这一切，对暴行视若无睹。于是他想，你要看便看吧，我也没什么怕被人笑了，想罢便掰开眼前那两瓣丰腴的臀部，从背后硬挺进去。杀生院祈荒欢喜地叫唤了一声，迁就地摆出顺从的姿态，小声恳求他“快点儿，更激烈一些。”自然无法反抗的Alpha握住他的所有者的腰胯，卖力地顶弄起来。他们用最原始的姿势交缠在一块儿，在神的注目中，用缠绵的方式杀死对方。艾米亚唯一能做的就是竭尽全力地避开杀生院的生殖腔，不去抵住那道没有敞开的缝冲撞。尽管他已经被标记过，他知道那是怎样一个叫人神魂颠倒的地方，炽热而充盈着水，是最接近天堂的深渊。可他依然绕开那个入口，无论如何也不能让杀生院再一次绞住他的喉咙。

神啊。在他释放的时候，两个人心头不约而同地闪过这句祷词。

艾米亚后颈的腺体烧得生疼，他的液体浇灌在杀生院体内，引起对方舒畅的喟叹。他长叹了一口气，感觉眼眶中滴滴答答落下一些东西，在杀生院光滑的后背上留下几滴金水。

“我宽恕你。”女人喘着气，慈爱地抚摸他的手背，一如上帝平等地宽慰他的羔羊们。

　　

艾米亚在半梦半醒间，感觉自己被人笨拙地拖到柔软的床垫上。女孩的力气不大，甚至比同龄人更为弱小，可她难得执着地坐起身，把晕倒在地板上的暗杀者搬到自己的床上。

她并不知道男人依旧在自己荒淫的记忆中挣扎，只觉得这个人病得极重，浑身像烧烫的铁一样热得吓人，也许放在地板上不一会儿，就会悄无声息地死掉。祈荒完成这一系列举动后也累得够呛，她还发着高烧，脑子烧得一塌糊涂，却手脚冰凉，浑身冷得发抖。她把昏睡中的男人搂进自己的怀里，让他的脑袋能枕在自己的膝盖上。

好暖和。

她抱住艾米亚，像得到了一个高大的暖炉，恨不得浑身都贴上去取暖。幸许这个发热的可怜人，也会因为自己冰凉的体温好受一些，她把手放到艾米亚的额头上。昏睡中的Alpha在熟悉的气味中，果然舒适了不少，他永远拧成一团的眉宇甚至也有一丝松开的迹象。

祈荒端详这个人，她从不认识他，至少在咏天流深山的这座宅子里从未见过，却毫无缘由地对他感到熟悉。

“你跟其他人有点不一样。”她心想，轻轻抚弄艾米亚短得贴着头皮的头发，蹭上去有点痒痒的。“有一点可以确认，他也不是我的同类。他不会救我，甚至，从一开始是来杀我的。”女孩冥思苦想，得不出结论。原本，她天盖里的世界极其简单，世上只有自己一个人类，而帘幕外的全是卑微的飞虫走兽。隔着一层帷幕，他们如同演皮影戏一样，时而上演互相憎恨算计的戏码，时而相亲相爱，乐其融融前来看望她，说些虚伪的客套话。可这夜里闯进来的杀手不同，他眼里的杀意和仇恨是真的，举枪对准自己时的犹豫不决也是真的，扑杀信徒时的愤怒是真的，给她遮住身体的恼羞成怒也是真的。好复杂一个人，他究竟想在自己的故事里扮演什么样的角色？

艾米亚在睡梦中突然咕哝起来，他抓紧床单，绝望地呢喃道：“救救我……”那求救的信号十分细微，若非祈荒将他抱在怀里，决计是听不见他在说些什么的。

“可怜的人，神会宽恕你的。”女孩慈爱地抚摸他的头发，像她无数次对信徒做的那样。她在男人的额头上印下一个吻，他的脸色居然看上去好了些。于是她接下来亲吻他高挺的鼻梁，吻他的脸颊，嘴角，喉结，最后亲昵地含住他的下唇，她自己也有点喜欢这缱绻的过程。

艾米亚蜷缩在她的怀里，不自主地朝着信息素浓郁的方向钻，女孩将他抱得更紧，无奈地看着朦胧中依然痛苦得拧起眉头的男人。

“没办法，给你分享我最喜欢的书好了，希望你能睡个好觉。”她捡起一直放在枕边的那本童话书，翻开涂满彩绘的第一页，轻声为艾米亚读起来。

　　

天蒙蒙亮了。

抑止力的使者从漫长的昏睡中醒转过来，他感觉自己一身都酸痛难耐，汗水打湿了衣裳，这是一个人扼过发情期的正常反应。他意识刚清醒，就意识到自己的两把武器并不在手边，艾米亚心里一惊，随即察觉到自己躺在某种柔软的东西上，香喷喷的气味笼罩着他。

他猛地起身，从女孩的膝头弹坐起来。祈荒的童话书被他的动作掀飞到一旁，摊开书页落在床的另一头。他神色复杂地看着刚才还抱着他的女孩，对方看起来有点吃惊，不过也止步于“有点”的范畴之内，祈荒扫了一眼远处的书，确认没有损坏以后，平静地微笑着对他说：“早安，你总算醒了，睡得还好吗？”

艾米亚头痛得厉害。他本该昨晚就杀死杀生院祈荒，把无辜的女孩葬送在黑暗中，然后毫无留恋地离开这个时代。可事实上，他不仅多次错失了机会，还反倒受对方之恩，被细心地照顾了一晚上。“太讽刺了，”他心说，可自己并不是会因为这种事就手下留情的好东西，“希望她能学到农夫与蛇的故事吧。”

艾米亚没有去捡地板上的枪。他突然暴起，一只手捂住女孩的嘴，将她推倒在床上，另一只手死死地卡住她的脖子，力图使她尽量少受到痛苦地离开人世。

女孩没有挣扎，祈荒躺倒在被褥上，缺氧使她头晕眼花，她没有也懒得去掰开男人的手，更不想踢打自己的腿，这倒是个她预料之中的结局，并没有什么好稀奇的。不过是在命定的十四岁之前便走了，唯一遗憾的是，她还没能想明白男人在她的故事里扮演什么角色。

艾米亚的手越收越紧，小孩脆弱的颈骨是那么无力，只要他再使劲一点点，就能立刻将其折断。

这时候，空气中突然传来一股熟悉的兰花香。

仿佛一道惊雷劈进艾米亚的脑海中，他震悚地颤抖起来，不禁松开双手，忍不住后退一步。

他像看一个怪物一样看着女孩咳嗽了好几声，终于呼吸到新鲜的氧气之后，默默地摸着自己脖子上的红圈站起来。那猩红的指印像项圈似的戴在她纤细的脖颈上，看起来如同一个诅咒。

“我闻到了什么奇怪的味道。”祈荒嘶哑着声音说，她的声带被艾米亚的力道破坏得七七八八，现在说出来有些怪异。她困惑地扫了一眼跌坐在床上的杀手，靠近他嗅了嗅，然后越发疑虑地揉揉自己的鼻子。紧接着，她又瞥见了床尾摊开的故事书，她瞟了一眼，移开，突然心领神会地又投去专注的眼神。

“明白了！”她异常欣喜地朝艾米亚靠近了一步，全不怕这个几度对她痛下杀手的陌生人。艾米亚不禁被她的气势，险些忍不住往后缩了一下。女孩跑到暗杀者身边，温柔地捧起他的脸，眼中写着真诚的快乐和欣慰。

“你是刺杀王子的刀。”

空气中飘荡着艾米亚信息素的味道，在兰花铺天盖地的香气中，一些寡淡的金属铁锈味正同它们融到一起。反转的英灵难以置信地看着分化成功的女孩儿，怪物终于还是觉醒了，阴差阳错的，经由他的手亲自催发出的Omega，像一株巨大的食人花在他眼前绚丽地绽放开来。

为什么会变成这样……？

得赶紧，杀死她才行……！

艾米亚在熟悉的信息素侵袭下浑身发软，他艰难地背过身，想要爬下床，捡起他的枪，可杀生院祈荒没有让他离开。

女孩站在清晨的阳光中，脸上满是慈爱的笑容，她温和地伸出手捏住艾米亚的后颈，拎一只猫一样将他拽近到自己身旁。

“多么可怜的，刺杀王子的匕首。虽然你终究是无用的，徒劳的，不会派上任何用场，可我真的很高兴。”祈荒给了艾米亚一个拥抱，“虽然人鱼公主得不到王子的爱，也不能重新回到家人身边。可你不同，被人鱼公主扔进海里的小刀。”

“等到天明，你会和我一起化成海里的泡沫对吧？”

这是多么令人幸福的殉情。


End file.
